Sunrise
by Emma Vance
Summary: He'd entered the academy because he wanted to, he'd chosen to take up a place in the world of the soul reapers. The other one had been forced, pushed into the academy life. He'd not been happy- not at all. But a strange friendship had been formed by the two boys. Takes place after the Execution, flashback to before the original storyline. Please enjoy.


**Hey guys! Em here! I've written something that I have a chance to publish at the moment! Yay X) ! To all the people who thought they'd be getting another chapter of Linked Feathers or FIW, well, this isn't it. *bows* I'm very sorry. I am a terrible procrastinator, and my motivational status is currently at -whatever. It's bad, and I really have no excuses. I do have another chapter of Linked Feathers typed, but that's on another comp, and I need to transfer it then type up like the other almost full notebook I have written of it. FIW fans, bad news. I'm an idiot for starting two series at once *bangs head against wall*, and although FIW is NOT on hiatus, well I have nothing else written for it at the moment. Kill me later.**

**As for this fic, well I wrote it in two days, proofread it at midnight last night, and here it is. I hope that you enjoy it. I love the friendship, broship (thing), and actual ship of these characters. You people get the friendship stage of all this, which I think I'll actually have more fun writing than anything else.**

**Warning: Swearing (?) maybe *mutters, ****_is_**** there swearing in this piece?*, a little violence- but hey, this IS a Bleach fic, get over it. Some of the characters are OC's, but those are teachers and un-named students. I wasn't gonna hunt for possible teacher names through the books, so I made up a few that don't really do much in the story. But you need them there to forward the plot, so there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Would I like to? Sure! Do I have a chance in hell? No. Also one little bit of dialogue is taken straight from the anime. If you can pick it out- kudos to you, but it belongs to Viz Media and Tite Kubo respectively.**

**So anyway, read, review, and fangirl on!**

* * *

_Because he never thought he'd see another sunrise._ That's how it started out at least. Lately he'd been forgetting that mentality- choosing to forget that the day he just experienced could be his last.

He never thought that he could forget- living with the thought of death hanging over your head is something that one should never get used to. But he has. He's been living with it so long that despite the danger in his occupation, the danger in the coughing fits, the danger in the reoccurring confinements in bed until he was well enough to be up and about, he could make the sensation of being helpless fade away at the most critical moments.

He could be himself and forget all the danger when sharing tea, or laughing on the side porch with that man who'd been his friend for years. The one that seemed like he was always there. The one that hadn't been there in the beginning, but honestly, neither of them could easily recall a time when either of them had not been in the other's life. Before the academy, when everything seemed bleaker than it is now.

He'd entered the academy because he wanted to, he'd chosen to take up a place in the world of the soul reapers. The other one had been forced, pushed into the academy life. He'd not been happy- not at all. But a strange friendship had been formed by the two boys.

They'd seen each other in passing- but never spoken to each other. It wasn't until that day. . . .

*ENTER FLASHBACK*

"I understand that we need the kidô lessons, but really- do we need to spend an entire period on them." The boy a couple people down whispered to the boy next to him.

The other boy sighs, "Yes, Kyôraku-san. Not everyone is as naturally talented as you and Ukitake-san at everything."

"I get that, but. . . wait! Which one is-"

"Students, Hadô 33 Sôkatsui- now!" Kamiya-sensei calls out and we all turn to comply.

"Hadô 33, Sôkatsui!" We all command, directing the attack at the targets on the far end of the range. My chant lacked enthusiasm, but it did it's job. Doing the same drills over and over again was enough to curve anyone's willingness to do it with any sort of happiness.

At least I'm not the only one that's feeling the boredom.

"This is beyond dull. . ." Mutters the other boy- Kyôraku.

Kamiya-sensei walks behind him, and hits him over the head, "Pay attention to what you're doing. Now do Hadô 4- no! Not all of you, only him- for that 'lack-luster' comment."

"Yes, Sensei." Kyôraku says, tone giving away his boredom, "Hadô 4, Byakurai."

The lightning his the dead center of the target, and Kamiya-sensei nods her approval, "Good, now stop with the underhanded comments or I'll make you do fifty more of those."

"Yes, Sensei." He looks at the ground, but not in a way that signaled repentance- no, more of a way that signaled 'this is what I'm supposed to do, whether I want to or not, of course I'm not giving up though'.

Every person in class had seen him give that look throughout their training at the academy. Shunsui Kyôraku was infamous for being a womanizer, a shirker of classes, and always getting in trouble. But he was always in the top two in scores of both written and practicals.

I turn back to my exercises. Boring as they may be, it was better than wasting spiritual pressure on the same one fifty times then having to complete the exercise.

. . . .

On the way to the next class I hear Kyôraku talk to the same boy again.

"Which one is 'Ukitake'?"

"Him," I feel the boy point at my back, and the eyes that follow, "I thought that you'd know that Kyôraku-san. He stands out."

"Oh, him. Right. . ." I hear the comment linger, but it doesn't matter. The bells have started to ring and we have to make a mad dash for the class.

. . . .

It rains all the next day. My teachers excuse me from my classes because my coughing won't quiet. They understand, but I get some dirty looks from the other students as I collect my books and leave the classroom- coughing into my sleeve in order to muffle the sound.

They never do understand why I need to leave because of my cough. I may get along with many of my classmates, but it doesn't mean that there aren't the few that dislike me for no reason.

It isn't until I've reached the Nurse's office do I feel a little better. The windows are closed and the rain hasn't penetrated the room's atmosphere. Sighing I walk over to the sink. The nurse isn't in, but I've been in here enough times that I don't need an escort. Drawing water I down the pills that I take out of my pocket. I walk over to one of the beds- the one nearest the window- and I lie down, propped up on the pillows.

Still coughing I do my best to get a little rest. Just because I'm out sick for today doesn't mean that I still won't be doing work tonight. The other students will deliver it to my dorm for me to complete.

. . . .

I wake abruptly later with the sound of the door being thrown open. Sitting up fast I break into a fit. Trying to ignore the pain I look at the door. The nurse and three other students have burst through the door and into the room.

"Put him on the bed!" The nurse orders and both of the other students race to comply. In fact the only on that was fighting was the one that they were trying to get on the bed.

"Com'on guys. It's not that bad, I can move on my own. I can get by myself for heaven's sake. I'm not hurt that bad."

They ignore him and force him to sit down, back facing me, "Geez," he keeps going, "It's just a scratch, nothing to get your panties in a bunch about. If anything worry about the kid who sounds like he's coughing up a lung over there." He points over his shoulder at me, while the nurse hands me a tonic and a glass of water. The tonic to quiet the cough long enough for me to down more pills with the water.

When I can finally stop coughing for more than a couple seconds at a time I turn my attention to the boy on the other bed, and gasp at what I see there.

Kyôraku's back is a mess. It looked like he'd been hit with one of the Bokuto that we use for zanpaku-tô practice across the back- hard enough to rip the cloth and break the skin.

"You-your back!" I lurch forward, almost out of bed, but the nurse pushes me back into it before I can start coughing again.

"Calm down, Jûshirô. You'll end up in another fit and the blood will spoil the linen.

"Now, you boys," She turns her attention to the two near the door as she sits behind Kyôraku, taking off the top part of his uniform in order to disinfect the wound and bandage it, "what happened to this one here?"

They shiver and go to answer when Kyôraku interjects, "I got into a fight."

"I didn't ask you." She snaps, pouring the rubbing alcohol onto his wound- making him hiss.

The other boys noticeably gulp, "It- it's as he says ma'am. One of the other boys picked a fight when Kusakabe-sensei's back was turned, and we couldn't get them separated. By then, well, that-" They gesture at Kyôraku, "-had already happened."

The nurse sighs, "Where was this other boy taken?"

"To the other Nurse's station, ma'am."

"Thank you boys, now, back to class. And inform your instructors that Mr. Shunsui Kyôraku will not be attending any more classes today."

"Yes, ma'am." The boys leave the room.

The nurse puts an ointment on the wound and starts to wrap the bandages around it.

When she's done she sighs once more and stands up, "Kyôraku-san, you're to stay on that bed until I tell you that you can leave the office. You can lay down if you need to, but you have to lay on your stomach. Jûshirô, I'm going to the other office to survey the damage there. The tonic is on the desk, and please keep a look out on this one. If he makes to leave, smack him in the back."

"Wouldn't that be counter productive?" Kyôraku grins at her, but she just stares back coldly.

"It's easier to re-administer the medication here than it would be to track you down." With that she opens the door and disappears out into the hall.

Kyôraku stares at the door for a minute, as if to test if she's coming back. Once satisfied he flops onto his back, hands behind his head, trying to repress the grimace of pain that flashes over his face.

"So what you in here for?" He asks, conversion like, making small talk as if we were in a cell in the world of the living.

"Illness," I respond after a minute, "I'm guessing you're in here for stupidity?"

"Right on the mark." He grins at me, "But if you think I'm looking bad then you should see the other guy. He got a cheap shot on me, you can bet that it won't happen again."

"I shudder at the thought." I roll my eyes, I could easily imagine the carnage, "So what did he do to make you so mad?"

"Stuff." Kyôraku shrugs.

"What kind of stuff."

"The kind that deserves what he got."

"You don't like to answer questions, do you?"

"Hmm, depends on the question I'm asked."

"Are you always this insufferable?"

"Yes." His grin grows and I shake my head.

"So you're the guy who scored so well in yesterdays kidô, huh?"

"If you say so." I shrug.

"Yeah, one of my friends pointed you out. No offense, but I haven't been paying much attention to names."

"None taken."

There's a lull in the conversation, and I can tell that he's getting a bit antsy. I don't blame him, if I had to be resting anywhere I'd rather it be my room. But any student's that were released from class due to injury or illness had to go to the nurse's office.

"Oof," He pushes himself off the bed and walks over to the window, "it's a little stuffy in here, I'm gonna open the window."

"Wai-" He flings open the window, letting the wind plow throw the opening and the mugginess infiltrate the air.

"That's better." He sighs, the wind blowing his hair out of his face.

The look on his face is so peaceful, it reminds me of when I watch the thunderstorms crack in the sky, or the breeze ripple over the plains of the Rukongai. It's so familiar that I can't voice my complaint.

I take in a breath and only a wheeze comes out. One hand goes to my chest while the other moves to cover my mouth. He doesn't notice at first, the muffled sounds coming from me. He turns to look, and I turn my own head away.

"What's wrong?" He asks, coming over to me. I turn more, making my back face him.

He leans down more, over the bed. I hear him grunt in pain at the strain, and I repress the urge to spin around to make him stand upright and not agitate his injury anymore.

"Oh, crap." He stands up, goes back over to the window and pulls it shut, "I didn't realize that opening the window was gonna' make your condition worse."

"It's okay." I gasp, and he hits me on the back- which moves some of the fluid in my lungs and forces me to cough.

"Ackk! Sorry, I thought that doing that would make it better. Umm, I'll, I'll. . . get the medication. Hold on one moment." He goes over to the tonic and pours some into the cup, then he fills the other one once again with water. After that he rushes them over to me- almost like he's in a panic. If I wasn't almost losing my lungs I would have laughed, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

I down the syrup and then follow it up with the water. Kyôraku watches me from the bed that he was supposed to be resting in.

"Aren't you supposed to take some of those pills as well?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Not yet. I took some not that long ago, taking anymore will make my condition worse."

"I suppose that's interesting. So, if I make my escape now will you not tell the nurse that you let me get away?"

I look at him strangely, "You're going back to class?"

"No, I just want to go look around the school some more. We haven't been here that long, but they've been working us like dogs. It wasn't my choice to come here so I might as well have some fun while I can."

"You didn't choose to co-"

"Will you cover for me?"

". . . I . . . . I guess." I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Get out before I change my mind."

"Hostile now? You are a bucket of interesting. See you in class tomorrow." With that he waves a hand and disappears out the door.

. . . .

When the nurse comes back in a little bit later she grills me on where he went. I tell her that I started having another fit. That he'd given me my medicine and the water and then hightailed it out of the room before I could do anything about it. Soon after she let me go back to my dorm. It was a night of bookwork for me.

. . . .

The next day isn't too bad, despite pulling a late nighter to get the work done in time. The weather is sunny, but there are a bunch of clouds in the sky- like they were threatening to drop whatever they are carrying. It's foreboding like the mood inside the school.

Kyôraku seems very docile during the class, which gets him weird glances from the teachers and the other students.

Soon the lessons end for the day, and we're left to our own devices. I pull a book from my bag and sit under one of the trees in the courtyard. A bunch of people come over, asking questions on today's work and just to all around talk. It's nice to have the company, but I don't get much read in my book.

Soon all the other students trickle away, and when I'm left alone I pick up my book again. By the time that I look up from it the sky has gotten noticeably darker and looks ready to drop.

"What's with all the rain?" I sigh and pack up my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder I head for the doors. Of course, I get to the doors and try them, but someone had locked them. It seemed like there was some sort of chaos inside the school- water littered the hallways, people were running about, and others were slipping on the wet surface. Staring inside for a moment, I then turn the other way to find another door into the building.

As I'm walking around the school the rain starts to fall, before I get too wet I take cover under the awning-like roof. I gaze out at the rain, covering my mouth. _Of all the times to start raining, it had to happen when I was outside. I should have paid more attention. . ._ I mentally berate myself when the window next to me slides open with a fast clang and a boy appears in the window.

The noise from the inside is overwhelming, but the boy just grins calmly, mischievously, and then scouts around the window to see if anyone's out there. When he catches sight of me he grins even wider.

"Where is it coming from now?" I hear Kusakabe-sensei's voice echo through the confusion in the rest of the building.

"A water fountain in the north part of the school building, sir. A second year turned it on and almost got hit."

"Do we know who is responsible yet?"

"No sir, but we are looking."

"Good. Now hustle to the north wing, I'm going to catch this bastard and make sure that they never graduate."

Footsteps come closer, and Kyôraku swings out the window and onto the ground next to me. Closing it quickly he ducks out of sight. The people run by, but don't see either of us.

"Fancy seeing you here." Kyôraku laughs, moving farther away from the window.

"What's going on inside? Everyone's in a panic and all the doors are locked."

"Someone pulled a prank on the entire school, and they tried to put it under lock down to prevent the person from getting away."

"But apparently they didn't lock all the windows."

"Nope, must've missed one."

"And you found it your duty to check if all of them were secure?"

"Exactly."

Even though my lungs feel heavy I still find it in myself to laugh harder than I had in a long time.

"So why didn't you tell Kusakabe-sensei that it was open?"

His hands go behind his head, "Ahh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. The perp can get away for all I care. No one's going to get hurt in this little stunt, but hey, what's the harm in a little fun?"

My laughing continues, and Kyôraku looks into the window, "So, you know a good way to get out of here without being seen?"

"Why would you want to know that?" I chuckle.

He shrugs, "So we know how the person responsible might get away if we get questioned later."

"What happens if we get caught?"

"We lie through our teeth."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, then that sounds good to me. I know a way that we can escape back to the dorms."

"We're not 'escaping', we're tracing a possible path that the guy that did this might've taken."

"Sure, sure. Let's go." I cough into my sleeve and duck out into the rain. Kyôraku follows me and I make a dash for the trees, "This way." I call, taking in breaths that make my lungs ache.

. . . .

"That was amazing." Kyôraku breathes, out of breath, soaked, but in the boys dorms, "We only almost got caught by Kamiya-sensei once. Even then, she didn't even know we were there."

"I told you that we'd get here without being caught. So, should we sit up and wait for the person."

"Nahh. If they come they come, Que Sara Sara."

"So what did you do?"

"What I did?"

"What was the prank?"

His eyes twinkle with mischief, "I didn't do anything, but I did hear what was going on."

"Oh really," I grin, and then duck my head into my sleeve, "and what is that?"

"He turned up all the water pressure in the school- and then hid the valve that turns it down. All the water in the school is super strong and bursts out of the pipes when the water is turned on."

"That's great!" I chuckle again.

"I thought so too! Genius."

We laugh about it for another minute. Then Kyôraku calms down and silences his laughter. Mine doesn't necessarily go away, it turns into a coughing fit and blood spatters my uniform's sleeve.

"You should get up to your room." Kyôraku informs me, "Before you die. That would be a real shame. Do you need help?"

I can't answer, I can't nod. But he takes momentum anyway and takes me to the dorm hallway where the rooms are, "Which one?"

"Ro- room 1- 1-102."

"Got it."

He takes me to the room and sets me down on the bed, "Medicine?"

"On th- the ta-table." Kyôraku hands me the pills.

"Can you take them dry? The damage to the pipes might span to the dorms. I'm not willing to try it out right now."

I gulp them down, and he stares at me for a minute- then grins, lazily, "I'll wait here until you calm down." He sits down on one of the chairs in my room.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. Just common courtesy. Besides, I'd feel really bad if I left you here and you died. Sorry, I don't want that on my conscious."

"Well, then I'll have to make sure that I don't die."

"Good call. It'd be boring if you did."

"How so?"

"It just would."

. . . .

He waits there for a bit longer and when my breathing quiets he excuses himself from the room.

"See you later."

"Yes, see you later."

. . . .

I step out of my room the next morning and someone is waiting there for me.

"Hey." Kyôraku waves.

"Morning." We start to walk toward our classes.

"So, I guess I never really got a chance to do this before," He stops and extends his hand, "I never formally introduced myself. My name is Shunsui Kyôraku."

I stare at him, "Isn't it the other way around?"

He looks dumbfounded, "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to say your last name first?"

Kyôraku laughs, "Well, I'm introducing myself to a friend, so I'm gonna say the name that I'd rather he call me by first. Doesn't that make sense?"

I smile, "I suppose so." I take his hand, "Jûshirô Ukitake."

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

"I agree."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I sit on the porch of the squad thirteen barracks, sipping tea, trying to relax after after overcoming another attack. It was after I'd met him that I'd stopped thinking that everyday is my last. He'd made the days since entertaining and I started thinking about how I didn't want to die.

"Hey." A voice comes from behind me. I look up and smile.

"Hello, Shunsui."

He sits down next to me, "I've been here for a while now. Lost in thought?"

"Yes. The older days. You remember them, right?"

"Which ones?"

"When we were at the academy."

"Ahh, those." He grins, "Those were good times, ay, Jûshirô?"

"Yes. I have many fond memories running around the school playing pranks with you."

"Those were great. Do you remember what Old man Yama said about us when Ichigo and his friends came to get Rukia Kuchiki back?"

"Yeah, he said you spent too much time chasing girls, Shunsui, and your behavior was wild, but you were intelligent and your ability to see the truth, far out shown the others in your class."

"In my defense I'm still wild-"

"True."

"-but he also said that you, Jûshirô, you had a weak constitution but you more than up for it with your daring and your popularity, everyone looked up to you."

"I still have a weak constitution." I laugh.

"So maybe we haven't changed that much since then."

"You haven't old friend, that much is for sure."

"And you have _so_ much, huh? Sometimes I think that you flatter yourself too much Jûshirô."

"Ha, Not in the way that you're implying, Shunsui."

There's a familiar lull in the conversation as we watch the koi swim in the pond, (how there seemed to be more was a topic for another day) "So, Shunsui?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you ever going to tell me why you got into trouble that day and needed to come to the nurse's office?"

". . . Nope. I don't even remember what it was about."

"Liar."

"If you think that I'm lying then you tell me."

"I'm asking you because I don't know."

"And that's because I haven't told you."

_The thing is though, I do know. I found out a couple of weeks later. . ._

*ENTER FLASHBACK*

"Shunsui, take this seriously."

"Com'on, Jûshirô. Slacking off a little bit won't hurt."

"When it comes to tests it will. We have time to nap later."

"Nope, nap now and study later."

"You're insufferable."

"I feel like I've heard something like that before."

"Sounds like something someone tells you often."

"Wouldn't shock me. . . hey, Jûshirô?"

"What is it?"

Shunsui sits up abruptly, making me drop my book, "what'ya say that we go swimming!"

"What?!"

He jumps up, and starts to pull off the top part of his uniform, "I heard some of the pretty girls in class talk about going swimming after classes were over today, and I say that we go and join them!"

"No."

He stops, "Wha?"

I sigh, "No, Shunsui, we are _not_ going swimming. We have exams to study for. If you want to swim you can do it after we're done with those. Besides, the nurse would have a fit, you're still not quite healed."

"You're no fun." He pouts, sitting back down, back to me like a child having a tantrum.

"Please, it was you that said it would be boring if I was dead." I cough some into my sleeve, "I'm going to go get some water. Do yourself a favour and start looking at these papers while I'm gone. It'll stop you from failing and in the long run and repeating a year."

"Uggh, fine." He mutters and picks up the papers as I walk toward the main building. The water problem had been fixed but they'd had many other 'incidents' since that one.

I fetch the water and on the way back out I pass by the two boys that had brought Shunsui into the nurse's office after getting slashed by the Bokuto. I stop and turn to them.

"Hello?" I ask them, "Do you think that it'd be possible to answer a question for me?"

"Sure, Ukitake-kun. What is it?" They shrug and move closer.

"Can you tell me what really happened when you brought Shunsui into the nurse's office that day?"

"Umm." One of them says, but both get kind of antsy.

"Will you promise not to tell him that we told you?" The other asks me.

"I promise." I tell them, and that seems to be good enough for both of them because they both start talking at the same time.

"The guy-"

"Kyôraku-kun-"

"He-"

"Got really-"

"Wait, wait." I interject, "One at a time. I can't understand when you both speak at once."

They nod, and then one boy starts talking, "That day during class one of the other boys started bad talking how you got to leave class early. He said that it wasn't fair, and that you were probably faking the coughing or something like that. Kyôraku-kun overheard him and got really mad. He told him to shut his mouth and not talk about stuff he didn't know about. After that the other boy got really mad and came at Kyôraku-kun with his Bokuto, and, well, you know what happens after that."

"Thank you." I tell the two, and they seemed really revealed that I had taken that news so well. That one boy could think whatever he wanted. It didn't concern me all that much.

I break the cover of the building and sit down next to Shunsui under the tree.

"You seemed like you were gone a long time."

"Not really, ran into some of those girls that you were going on about, seems like they aren't going to the lake after all."

"Bummer." He sighs, "That means I really have to study, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. Don't you want to become a captain, Shunsui?"

"Hmm. . . not particularity. But if I do become one, then so do you."

"Why me?"

"Because what's the fun of becoming a captain and doing all that formal stuff if my partner in crime isn't in the same position I am. It'd be boring if you were a Lieutenant or a lower ranking officer. Then you'd have to be all formal and we couldn't do the stuff that we do now."

"Like what? Talk while we're supposed to be studying?"

"Point taken. Back to the books, bookworm." He pushes my head closer to the papers, and I laugh.

"Same for you, baka."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"I'm glad that we both became captains though." I grin.

"Ahh," Shunsui almost jumps and I look at him in alarm, "that reminds me. Old man Yama sent me here to fetch you. He has something that he wants to talk to both of us about."

"And what would that be?"

"No clue. That's why we're going to see him."

"But. . . wait, Shunsui, didn't you get here almost twenty minutes ago?"

"More like fifty."

"Uggh. He's not going to be pleased that we took this long."

"Please, all we have to do is lie through our teeth and say that it took longer to find you then was expected."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Fine." I sigh, "It's useless arguing with you anyway."

"Exactly."

I stand and so does he, "What time do you thing that we'll get out of the meeting?"

"If we leave now? I suppose by sunrise this morning."

"Good. I want to watch it come up."

"Why?"

"Ask your sword, it's the one that likes playing the color game so much."

"Jûshirô. . ."

"I just think today would be a nice day to watch one."

"And you call me stubborn. Do you think that he's going to chew us out again over the execution?"

"Probably not, but you were the one that said that you didn't know why he wanted us."

"True. Either way, let's go."

"Sure."

. . . .

_Because he never thought he'd see another sunrise._ That's how it started out at least. He'd changed in the hundreds of years that he'd been alive.

He never thought that he could forget- living with the thought of death hanging over your head is something that one should never get used to. But he has. He's been living with it for so long that, with effort, he's managed to ignore the feeling and look forward to each new day.

He could be himself when laughing on the side porch with that man who'd been his friend for years. The one that seemed like he was always there. The one that hadn't been there in the beginning, but had been there during the worst, best, and hardest times in his life. That came into his life in the first year of the academy, when everything started to get better than it was before.

He'd entered the ranks of the squads because he wanted to, he'd chosen to take up a place in the world of the soul reapers. The other one had been by his side the entire time, pushed into the academy life but now a proud captain of squad eight- while his partner in crime took the place as the captain of squad thirteen. They'd both taken these positions with smiles. A friendship that was still there after being formed by the two boys.

In the beginning they'd seen each other in passing- but never spoken to each other. It wasn't until that day. . . .

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the fic. I'd love to write more of these for these characters, so review (or PM) and tell me if I should continue! Thanks! See you again!**


End file.
